This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring volt-square-hours in an electrical system.
In the metering of electrical energy it is often advantageous to know the number of volt-square-hours (V.sup.2 hr) as, for example, in the measurement of apparent electrical power and energy. Apparent electrical power is the product of current and voltage, oftentimes expressed in kilovolt-amperes (kVa), and is independent of the phase angle between the current and voltage. Apparent electrical energy is expressed in kilovolt-ampere-hours (kVah) which is also independent of the phase angle between the current and the voltage. As is known in the art, both apparent electrical energy and apparent electrical power are proportional to V.sup.2 hr and V.sup.2, respectively. In many instances, therefore, a simplified way of determining apparent electrical power or energy in a system is to determine the number of V.sup.2 hrs.
In the past, the metering of V.sup.2 hrs was obtained by electromechanical methods. Thus, in a conventional electromechanical watt hour meter, mechanical changes were required in order to convert the operation of the watt-hour meter to provide V.sup.2 hr metering. There accordingly has been a need in the art for providing an improved method and apparatus for providing volt.sup.2 hour metering which does not require the mechanical changes presently required in conventional electromechanical watt-hour meters.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for providing a V.sup.2 hr meter.